Fortune Favors the Bold
by McPenname
Summary: Working late, the team orders Chinese food. Who knew fortune cookies could be so accurate and should be followed? Can doing so really change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Not beta'd. Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Yeah, a new story...but it's a short one, only two or three (small-ish) chapters. Wrote it while I had time to kill (new computer was being set up, couldn't pick it up for about 4 hours), decided to grab some dinner (Chinese) and this story popped into my head, so I typed it on my phone.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey, we forgot our fortunes!" Tony exclaimed, holding up some cellophane wrapped cookies. "Good news is that they are still good."

The team had been working late last night on a case that had mystified them for a few days. Realizing that they were 'chained' to their desk until they found a viable lead, they decided to order food, hoping it would revitalize them. Given the late hour, the choices were pizza or Chinese, making the decision for everyone, Tony immediately called in an order for chow mein, as well as some favorites of his teammates.

Once it was delivered, Tim, Tony, and Ziva took a few minutes to plate some food before discussing the case while they ate. The food had done it's job, because while reviewing the details of the case, each of them had an epiphany and quickly raced back to their desk to pursue their train of thought, the food abandoned on the makeshift table they had created.

Those individual ideas combined to give them a break in the case and a suspect who they placed in custody a few hours ago, just in time for the weekend. Gibbs informed them that their reports needed to be completed before they could go home. He also charged Tony with cleaning up the food, which is how he found the cookies.

"Ladies first," Tony said as he held the cookies out to Ziva and Tim. Tim just rolled his eyes at DiNozzo's humor before reaching for a cookie just as Ziva did the same.

Tim had to force himself to not react at the spark he felt when their hands touched. Instinct had him wanting to immediately pull away, jump back, stare at Ziva, or apologize, though he wasn't sure what he should apologize for. He knew doing any of those things would open himself up for teasing from Tony and Tim wouldn't be surprised if the SFA was then able to figure out what was going on.

No doubt that spark was something in his imagination, based on the feelings that he had recently realized for his beautiful coworker. During the last several weeks, Tim couldn't help but notice Ziva. The way she tilted her head when she seemed to be mentally reviewing what people had said; the slight frown that graced her lips when she didn't understand what someone meant; the way she bit her bottom lip when seriously thinking about something. Her smile, her laugh, how both seemed to light up the room. The way she moved, like a graceful dancer.

Of course, there was also the way she could kill him if she discovered any of this, especially if she knew how often Tim had watched her move. Tim really hoped he could out grow the crush he had developed without any of his teammates figuring it out.

Caught up in his thoughts, Tim absently tossed the cookie onto his desk.

"Hey, easy there, Probie," Tony teased, "That could be the key to your future."

Tim just raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Let me guess," he commented dryly, "You play the lottery with the lucky numbers on the back of your fortune."

"Sometimes," Tony admitted, "If I believe the fortune is actually meant for me."

"I don't think I want to know," Tim muttered, shaking his head. He could imagine the type of fortune Tony imagined he deserved.

Tony took one of the remaining fortune cookies and placed it on Gibbs's desk. "Let see what this has to say," he said before cracking open the other cookie and reading the small white paper to himself.

"Well?" Ziva asked when he didn't say anything. "What does it say?"

Tony looked up and grinned widely at her. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine," he teased suggestively. "The case is closed, we could go out for drinks, discuss it over dinner?" he offered.

Ziva flicked her eyes up and down his form before her gaze momentarily drifted to Tim before back to Tony as she replied, "No thank you, I am waiting for a better offer."

Tony mocked outrage, "Like there's better than me," he stated, causing both teammates to roll their eyes.

"Timothy?" Ziva asked, tired of dealing with Tony, "Are you not going to open your fortune?"

"You can," he offered, nodding his head to his desk.

"Hey, now," Tony protested as Ziva reached for the cookie, "Hands off. It's only valid if the one it is intended for opens it."

Rolling his eyes, and knowing he probably wouldn't have any peace until he learned about his future, Tim picked up his cookie. Reading it to himself, he couldn't help but snort his disagreement. "Yeah, don't think this is for me," he muttered, staring at the small piece of rectangular paper in his hand.

"What does it say?"

Tim just shook his head.

"C'mon, Probie," Tony prodded. "Tell me. Maybe they got our fortunes mixed up."

Ziva frowned before opening her own cookie. Her mouth worrying her bottom as she thought about what it said.

"Ziva?" Tim asked, curious about what the cookie could say that had her so serious.

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," she said, meeting his eyes.

"I...uh," Tim stuttered.

"Probie, she's talking about the fortune, no need to blush," Tony snickered. Turning to Ziva, he asked, "Does that deal go for me as well?"

"No," She replied, smirking at him.

"I'll have a deal for all of you if you don't get those reports finished," Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen and headed to his desk.

"Sorry, boss." Tim replied as he crumpled up his fortune and tossed it and the cookie into the trash.

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva stated, putting her fortune safely in her pocket before nibbling on the cookie.

"Working on it now, boss," Tony said as he headed back to his desk. Once seated he watched Gibbs for a few moments before saying, "You've got a fortune cookie from last night."

Gibbs just nodded before moving the cookie to the side.

"C'mon, boss," Tony whined, "Aren't you going to share your fortune?"

Meeting his gaze, he replied, "I don't need a fortune to know your future if you don't finish those reports."

"Right," Tony gulped before getting to work.

* * *

7-24-19

Next part should be up soon. Inspired by real fortunes...Tony's fortune is from a cookie I got a five months ago...I actually took a picture of the fortune.


	2. Chapter 2

Not beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Fortune Favors the bold, chapter 2

* * *

Tim was happy that they solved the case and that he could sleep in his own bed, but right as he began shutting off the lights, ready to turn in for the night, he heard a knock at his door. Hoping that it wasn't Sarah with some kind of emergency, or worse, Tony with pizza and a movie, he went to see who was there.

"Ziva?" He asked in surprise after opening the door.

"Can I come in?" She said when Tim just stared at her.

"Oh, yes, of course." Tim Said, stepping aside to allow her entry. "Um, do you want a drink or something?"

"I will have something later," she replied.

"Uh, okay," came Tim's puzzled reply.

"Sit," Ziva said, patting the chair next to her, "I just want to talk."

Tim frowned, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked, hoping she didn't suspect his secret.

She tilted her head to the side looking at him. "I am not sure yet."

"Oh," Tim went silent for a few minutes. "Um, what do you want to talk about?" He finally asked.

"The future," she said before unfolding her hand and revealing his crumpled up fortune from earlier laying in the palm of her hand.

His eyes immediately flew to hers and he gulped, determine not to let his fear or anxiety show.

"You were that curious?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound worried.

"Yes," She unashamedly admitted. "And now that I read it, I am even more curious about it."

Tim closed his eyes for a moment. "I suppose I should be grateful that you showed up here and are asking me about this tonight and not on Monday in the bullpen when Tony is around," he half stated, half asked.

She blinked, "I never even thought about asking you in front of Tony."

"Did you ever think about not asking me at all?" Tim questioned, his voice resigned to the fact that since she did ask, he would answer.

"No," she admitted. "Especially since I went through the trouble of getting it."

"Better you than DiNozzo, I suppose," Tim muttered.

Ziva shook her head, she had enough of this topic. "About your future, your fortune," she began, not letting her gaze leave Tim's, "Why did you think this was not meant for you?"

"You read it, right?" Tim asked her.

Ziva nodded before making a show of reading it out loud. In truth, she had it memorized. "_The one you secretly love, secretly loves you in return. Happily ever after is yours for the taking. Stop denying your feelings, be bold_."

"Strangest fortune I ever heard," Tim commented. "Longest, too," he shared, somewhat amused.

"Why?" She asked again.

Tim shrugged.

"Do you not secretly love someone? Is that why you do not find it applicable?" Ziva asked. When Tim remained silent, she took that as confirmation that he did and continued. "Do you not want them to love you back? Perhaps you think love is better from afar? Maybe you do not want happily ever after with them?"

"What? No! Of course, I do," Tim declared. "I just don't think y-anyone could secretly love me," he explained. "I'm not the kind of guy woman like y-like in that way."

"Why way is that?"

"Romantically," he stated bluntly. "The kind they get a crush on," he clarified, "Especially a secret crush."

"Hmm, well, I think you could be wrong there, McGee," Ziva disagreed. "So, if you do have a secret crush, and would like to be with them, why didn't you take the chance? Be bold?"

"When have you ever known me to be bold," he snorted derisively.

"Lots of times," she immediately answered. "When it is something you believe in."

Tim just shook his head, that was the problem, he didn't believe it could happen, thus making it not worth the risk.

"Bold is a synonym for brave, daring, courageous," Ziva commented. "I have never doubted your bravery," she added. Once more Tim remained silent. "Seems to me this fortune is tailor made for you," she added.

Tim shook his head, "It's a few words on a piece of paper inside a cookie. It's totally random. You, Tony, or even Gibbs could've gotten that fortune as easily as I did," he responded.

"But we did not," Ziva pointed out. "You did. There is no such thing as coincidences," she reminded him.

Tim sighed, "Ziva, I'm not going to live my life following suggestions from a _cookie._"

Ziva looked at him, "I am," she stated firmly.

"I…you…what?" Tim asked confused by her words. "You're going to follow the suggestion on my cookie?"

"No, on mine," she replied.

"I…oh," Tim uttered before bravely asking, "What did your fortune say?"

"See, you can be bold," she said as she smiled at him, before handing him a familiar looking piece of paper.

"_Your love life will be happy and harmonious_. _The time to act is now. Go after what you want.__"_ Tim read out loud. "Do you think we all got fortunes about our love life?" he asked. "That could be what freaked Tony out so much."

"Do not change the subject," Ziva stated.

"I'm not," Tim protested, after all, the topic was fortune cookies, and at least two of the four mentioned love. "Of course, love is probably a safe topic for fortunes, almost everyone wishes to find it."

"Then why will you not be bold and go after it?"

"Ziva," he sighed her name.

"Timothy," she returned, shocking him by the rare use of his first name.

He sighed in resignation, "What do you want?" Tim asked.

Ziva looked at him, "Do you mean why am I here or what does the cookie refer to?" she asked.

"Either, both," he replied.

"Who do you secretly love?" she returned, looking at him. "You tell me yours and I will tell you mine."

Another sigh, "You won't leave until I do, will you?"

Ziva smiled at him, thinking that even after he did tell her she might not leave.

Tim turned away so their eyes no longer met, "I don't want to jeopardize my career, my job because of what is written on a fortune cookie," he began, continuing when Ziva opened her mouth. "It's a piece of _paper_ wedged into a cookie, mass produced at such a low cost that _Chinese_ restaurants give them out freely as dessert, even though the concept of the fortune cookie originated in Japan," Tim said all in one breath. "Forgive me for not believing in 'em," he added huffily.

"Maybe it is not the fortune cookie you should believe in, but yourself," Ziva murmured.

He rolled his eyes, "I know me and as I said earlier, I am not the kind of guy gorgeous woman secretly fall in love with. _But_," he stressed, "to get back to what I was saying, I tell her how I feel, she _doesn't_ love me back, doesn't even _like_ me in that way and I ruined a friendship years in the making. Not only that," he continued, "But work is awkward and uncomfortable since now that I declared myself to her out loud neither of us can ignore it. This leaves to me leaving a job I love."

"More than you love her?" she softly asked.

Tim gave her a sad smile, "No, never. I would gladly leave my job, even NCIS to have a life with her, but if I can't have her love, being her friend, working with her at NCIS, seeing her almost every day is the next best thing."

Ziva nodded, "That makes this easier," she said causing Tim to look at her in confusion.

"What?"

"This," she repeated before quickly moving and pulling Tim's lips down to hers.

Surprised, Tim pulled back. "Wha-"

"Kiss me," Ziva interrupted Tim, moving so she was now straddling him, and once more moved so that their lips would meet.

"Ziva," Tim said, turning his head and causing Ziva to sigh as she moved off his lap.

"You should have been moaning my name," she muttered, not that surprised by his actions, a bit disappointed, yes, but not surprised. Still, the night and weekend was young, there would be plenty of time for that after he realizes what is going on.

Tim blushed even as he raised an eyebrow. "What is going on? Did you and Tony plan this?" he asked.

"Tony knows nothing about this," she assured him.

"But it was planned," he commented, picking up on what she didn't say.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Why? How?"

"Because I read our fortune cookies," she reminded him, pointing to the two nearly identical slips of paper on the table. "I wondered if I was the one you secretly loved," she stated. "I thought it was a high possibility that it was someone from work. Abby," she paused, "Well, you did not have to _secretly_ love her," she explained. "After all, everyone knows about your shared past. Tony still thinks you are hung out on her."

Tim smiled, "Hung up," he corrected.

Ziva frowned, "You would hang up on Abby if she called?"

Tim shook his head, deciding not to bother explaining. "Tony's wrong," he shared before adding, "Continue, please." His mind and emotions were racing at the thought of where this might lead, what she might mean.

"I believe I am the next female that you know best and spend the most time with from work," she explained, seeing him absently nod in agreement to her words. "Making me the next logical choice to be your secret love. Am I right?" she asked, staring at him.

Tim stood and started pacing. She was right about her being the next logical choice. She was also right that she _is_ the one he loves. He was well aware that she hadn't answered the question about what she wanted. Was that intentional on her part, or just overlooked? The question is, should he risk everything and tell her how he feels?

"Ziva, what I said about not being able to ignore it once it's been said," Tim hesitated, as he stopped his pacing. "We're approaching the point of no return," he said instead. "It might be best if you leave now, without me saying anything."

Ziva stood and approached Tim, who had stopped right next to the door. "You don't have to say anything," she replied.

Tim caught his breath, positive that she was going to leave. He hoped Monday wouldn't be awkward and uncomfortable, that even though his feelings were hinted at and implied that they could both ignore it since nothing had actually been said.

"I will," Ziva concluded. "You can just let your lips do the talking for you."

Tim frowned at her words, 'let his lips do the talking'? Wouldn't they do that anyway? He was just about to ask her that question that he almost missed what she had said. "What?" he squeaked out, certain he had heard her wrong.

"I love you, Timothy McGee," she repeated stepping closer to him and running her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Now, will you kiss me?"

"Oh," he now realized what she meant about his _lips_ doing the talking for him. "Oh!" he repeated, blushing before acting on her question.

After several minutes the couple separated. "I love you, Ziva David," he stated staring into her eyes, finding it hard to believe that this was real and not a dream brought on by exhaustion.

"Good, I am glad," she grinned before pulling him in for another kiss.

"What about work?" Tim asked when they stopped to catch their breath. "Rule 12," he added in explanation.

"Come here," she said, leading him back to the couch they had been sitting at earlier. She handed him his fortune, "Look at the back," she instructed when he gave her an inquisitive look. "Now look at mine."

He immediately noticed what she meant, "Both of them have 12 as a lucky number," he said with a grin.

She returned his smile, "I thought you didn't believe in these Chinese Japanese fortune cookies?"

"How can I not after tonight?" he asked. "Besides, as I said earlier, I love you more than the job. If I need to leave for us to be together, it's a small price to pay for a happy and harmonious love life."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "I believe that is part of _my_ fortune," she commented as she plucked both papers out of his hands and placed them back on the table.

Tim shrugged, "I'm pretty sure our fortunes and futures are intertwined," he explained.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied before once more straddling his lap, Tim's hands moving to her waist.

"You know," Tim teased, smiling at her, "My hands can probably do the talking just as well as my lips."

"Any of your other body parts capable of expressing your love?" she asked as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

7-26-19

Okay, chapter 2...almost twice as long as the first chapter, but don't expect chap 3 to be twice as long as this one...

Hope you enjoyed it. Tim's fortune was completely made up...Ziva's, well, the part about happy & harmonious love life was actually the one I got on Tuesday when I started this fic.

Hmm, now what did Gibbs's and Tony's fortune say? Are theirs tailor made for them? How does Tony react to finding out his teammates are now a couple? Does Gibbs enforce rule 12?

Would love to hear back from you regarding these questions or anything else that's on your mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Beta'd; Standard disclaimer applies;

* * *

Yeah, so this chapter was getting pretty big, so I decided to post it as two separate chapters...next one should be up by the end of the week (Actually hope to have it up by the end of the month, but, well, who knows what real life has in store...)

* * *

Fortune Favors the Bold, Chapter 3

* * *

After a weekend of getting to know each other better, on Monday morning Tim and Ziva arrived at work together and entered the bullpen hand in hand.

This had been one of the many things they talked about the last two days. They agreed that they wouldn't hide their new relationship, however, they also decided not to make an official announcement regarding it either. Tim wasn't in total agreement on that, he thought they should at least tell Gibbs, since they were breaking Rule 12. Ziva's reply was Rule 19, forgiveness was easier to get than permission. The one thing they both agreed on was that no matter how Gibbs reacted, what he might say or threaten to do, they weren't going to stop seeing each other. .

Tim had also wondered if they should share the information with Tony. As their partner, it is something he deserved to know, and he would probably take the news better if he heard it from them directly. The problem was they weren't sure if simply telling Tony would be enough. No doubt, he would have a hard time believing it to be true, making Tony say or do something that could have disastrous consequences for their friendships.

They arrived early enough on Monday that they were pretty confident that Tony would not be in yet. Gibbs, well, there was no doubt that he would be in the building, just not a guarantee that he would be at his desk.

To Tim's dismay, the older man was exiting the bullpen right as they entered, the couple almost colliding with him as he went for coffee, if the empty mug in his hand was any indication of where he might be headed. Gibbs's gaze went to their clasped hands before shooting back up towards their eyes.

"Busy weekend?" He wryly asked.

Tim blushed and Ziva smirked as she replied, "Yes, and an eventful one."

"So I see," Gibbs replied as he inclined his head and raised an eyebrow "We will discuss this later," he added watching them closely, "Separately."

"Yes, boss."

"Of course, Gibbs," the new couple responded as they stepped to the right in unison to let him pass.

Gibbs shook his head, not that surprised at the relationship, although it happened much sooner than he expected. Halfway up the stairs to the director's office, he looked over his shoulder and noticed the new couple in the same position from when he left them, hands clasped, looking at each other. No doubt they were having a silent conversation. Rolling his eyes, he called back, "You will have to release each other and work at your own desks." He couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped when they jumped apart and scurried to their individual work stations.

* * *

"McGee, with me," Gibbs ordered when he returned from upstairs, Tony still not present.

Tim immediately jumped, ready to follow. Passing Ziva, who also stood at Gibbs's words, he muttered, "Later seems much sooner than I expected."

"It will be fine," she reassured him, extending her hand. Tim immediately did the same, allowing them to connect over he desk. Giving his hand an encouraging squeeze, she said, "Remember, no matter what he says or does, I love you."

Tim couldn't help the goofy look that came on his face at hearing those words. "I love you, too," he replied, staring into her eyes as he debated whether or not to lean in and kiss her.

"McGee!"

"Coming," Tim called to their boss as he raced away, wishing he hadn't debated but had just done it. After all, if Gibbs was going to be mad at him, it should be worth getting yelled at and kisses from Ziva were worth a hell of a lot in Tim's opinion.

* * *

"I am not late," Tony announced as he rushed to his desk before looking around the bullpen, smiling when he noticed that Gibbs wasn't present. "But apparently McTardy will be."

"He is here," Ziva shared. "We rode in together."

"Oh? Where is he? Visiting Abby?"

Ziva shook her head, "He is meeting with Gibbs."

Tony smiled, "And what did Probie do now?" He wondered out loud. "Do you know what it is about? Was Gibbs in a good mood or a bad one?"

Ziva smiled, "He appeared to be in a good mood, even after he left the Director's office."

"Ooohhhh, the director's involved," Tony cackled.

"Perhaps," Ziva commented. After all, she knew what the meeting was about, she just wasn't sure if Gibbs had mentioned it to Vance yet.

"He must be," Tony stated. "Otherwise Gibbs asking to speak to McGee after meeting with Vance is a coincidence and we don't believe in coincidences," he reminded her.

"No, we don't," Ziva replied smiling as she remembered the many conversations she and Tim had on that topic, the last of which had occurred while lying in his bed the night before.

Tony looked at her for a minute before asking, "So, did you have a good weekend?"

Her smile widened, "I did. I listened to my fortune cookie."

"You know those cookies don't actually talk, right?" He teased.

"The most important things can be communicated without words," Ziva replied, remembering how Tim had demonstrated that idea.

Tony looked at her curiously. For a Monday morning she was in a really good mood.

* * *

"You and Ziva," Gibbs began looking at Tim.

"Yes," Tim confirmed meeting his gaze. "And before you say anything, yes it's serious. I, _we_," he corrected, "wouldn't break rule 12 if it wasn't."

Gibbs's lips thinned, "At least you know what rule you are breaking."

Tim gulped, not knowing what to say. He calmed himself by repeating Ziva's words in his head. Both what she said before he left the bullpen and from their conversations over the weekend.

"Isn't it a little soon to decide that it's serious?" Gibbs asked. "After all, the two of you just hooked up this weekend," The older man commented.

Tim bristled at those words. "We didn't _hook up_," Tim angrily replied. "We started a relationship. And we knew there might be consequences since we do work together, but we are prepared to face them...together."

"And you don't think that all this has happened too fast?" Gibbs asked again since Tim failed to answer that question the first time.

"Fast? Perhaps," Tim shrugged. "Or it could be that this has been slowly building for years."

"Perhaps," Gibbs nodded at that comment. "So, what changed? Why did you decide this was the weekend to bravely declare your feelings for her?"

Tim looked at Gibbs in surprise, both at his choice of phrasing and that he knew how Tim felt. "Uh, actually, Ziva started it," Tim admitted.

"Ziva?" Gibbs repeated. That information surprised him, almost as much as his realization that McGee and Ziva were together now.

Knowing his young agent, Gibbs suspected that Tim wouldn't make Gibbs aware of their relationship until Tim was confident of where it was going. Knowing Ziva he thought that she would have been wary of trusting Tim and his feelings. Gibbs had imagined the two dancing around each other for months, if not years. He had pictured McGee proving to Ziva that he meant what he said, what he felt. Tim would have remained resolute in his feelings; unwavering in his devotion to her; showing Ziva that he would be there for her, that he wouldn't give up on her, on them. And eventually Ziva would accept that Tim meant what he said and Ziva would finally admit to her feelings for him. The fact that this all came out of nowhere was what worried him. Now that he knows that Ziva initiated the discussion, it made him feel better about it. Of course, that led him to wonder why Ziva would do so, definitely something to ask her, he realized.

"Actually," Tim said after thinking about it for a couple of minutes, his nose scrunched. "I think Tony started it."

"How in the world..." Gibbs trailed off not even attempting to guess on that one. And here he thought he might have to deal with Tony throwing a tantrum, behaving in childish, juvenile, and sophomoric ways once his senior agent he learned about this.

"It was his idea to get Chinese food," Tim answered.

Gibbs stared at Tim, not sure why that was so important. "And he laced it with a love potion?" Gibbs finally asked, his tone laced with sarcasm.

Tim chuckled, "Ah, no," he replied before explaining, "It was the fortune cookies," he began explaining how none of them shared their fortunes, how Ziva recovered his from the trash and later appeared at his door to ask him about it.

"Quite the story," Gibbs said after Tim finished.

Tim grinned, "Definitely something to tell the kids," he added making Gibbs take another look at him.

"That serious already?"

Tim shrugged, "We haven't booked a church or anything," he stated, "but both of us are sure that our futures are intertwined."

Gibbs nodded his understanding before bringing up the team and Rule 12 again.

* * *

It was a smiling and happy Tim that returned to the bullpen his focus solely on Ziva. "Hey, Gibbs wants to see you in the conference room," he informed her, his smile brightening when she looked up and their eyes met.

Tony looked at the elevator and their coworkers exiting the contraption, "Um, I think it's in use," he stated.

At the sound of his voice, Tim turned to him, "Oh, hey Tony. Good morning," he greeted before continuing, "An actual conference room, not the elevator."

"Oooh, must be serious."

"It is," Tim and Ziva replied simultaneously, exchanging smiles at one another.

Tony looked at them as he wondered why they were acting so strange, or in McGee's case, stranger than usual. To his surprise, neither one of them noticed, nor did either one move.

"Uh, Ziva," Tony interrupted, "You might not want to keep Gibbs waiting."

"Yes, of course," she replied as she stood up and walked around her desk, her hand caressing Tim's arm as she did so.

"So what was that about?" Tony asked once Ziva had left.

"What's what about?"

"What do you think?" Tony replied rolled his eyes, "Gibbs talking individually to you two, and in a_ real_ conference room none the less. Something I should know about?"

"You'll find out," Tim replied, smirking at Tony for a moment. He had promised Ziva that the two of them be present when their coworkers find out about their relationship. Besides he had a feeling that even if he told Tony, the older man wouldn't believe him without Ziva backing him up as proof.

"A little forewarning would be nice," Tony muttered to himself before changing the subject. "So, did you have a good weekend? Ziva did."

"She said that?" He asked, grinning broadly.

"She did," Tony admitted, "Though it was kinda obvious anyway. The only thing that would've been clearer was if she came into work singing and dancing," he added wryly.

"Maybe she did and you missed it," Tim offered.

Tony shook his head, "Nah, I'm sure I would've heard about it by now if something unusual happened when she came in."

Tim just looked at him, after all, he and Ziva had walked into the building together, her securely wrapped in his arms, her head leaning on his chest and shoulders. It was only after they entered the elevator that they separated, with just their hands keeping contact with one another. Someone, besides Gibbs and security had to have noticed that. "Ya think?"

"Positive," he replied. "And if I hadn't heard yet, Abby would've and since she's not up here, nothing unusual occurred." Tony thought about his conversation with Ziva. "She did say something else," he admitted.

"What?"

"That she listened to her fortune cookie," Tony stated dryly.

Tim looked at the older man as he remembered their conversation on Friday. "Aren't you the one who mentioned that they could be the key to your future? That you sometimes believe the fortune is meant for you?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, but she didn't seem that believing before the weekend."

"Obviously it worked out for her," he replied, hiding his grin. Actually, it worked out really well for the two of them.

As if suspecting something, Tony turned to look at McGee. "What about you, Probie? Did you listen to your cookie?"

Tim hesitated, "I wasn't going to, after all, it's a cookie," he stated. "But a _friend_ made me, and I'm glad."

"Do tell," Tony said as he leaned back in his chair, waiting to hear about Tim's 'wild' weekend.

Tim just shook his head before pulling out some cold case files to work on. There was no reason to give Gibbs any additional reasons to pull one of them from his team.

* * *

From the moment she entered the room, Ziva and Gibbs just stared at each other.

"Ya know, Tim's going to bronze those fortunes, don't you?"

Ziva tilted her head in bewilderment. "I do not know what that means," she admitted.

Gibbs smiled, "It means preserve them, put them in a place of honor, keep them as a sentimental memento."

"Ah!" Ziva realized what he meant, before asking, "Then should they not be 'golded'? Is that not worth more than bronze? Bronze is the prize for third place, is it not? Even silver signifies more worth," she added.

"I meant it as a concept," Gibbs clarified, "No significance in the material used signifies the value you place on an item. Another option is to have them framed instead. Seems like a more viable option, since it would be easier to read the fortunes that way," Gibbs added.

"Yes," Ziva agreed, "We can hang them on the wall of our new place."

Gibbs blinked, the only sign that her words surprised him. "New place?" he repeated. "The two of you are moving? Going to live together?" Why hadn't Tim mentioned that tidbit of information, he wondered.

"Eventually," Ziva commented.

Gibbs nodded, "Just make sure the two of you let me and HR know the new address."

Ziva met his eyes, "Does this mean that you are not going to remove one of us from the team?"

Gibbs held her gaze. "As long as it does not interfere with work, no," he replied. "Director Vance is in agreement with that," he added. "If one or both of you are distracted, either in the office, or especially in the field by the presence of the other, things will need to change for the safety of everyone."

Ziva nodded, understanding what he meant. "It will not, we will not," she promised.

"I hope so," he commented, "This is the best MCRT NCIS has ever had, I really don't want to split it up neither does Vance."

"Neither Tim nor I want to leave," she confessed, "But if we had to to be together, we would."

"I know," Gibbs replied, "Which gave me an indication of how serious your relationship is."

Ziva nodded, not having anything else to say on that topic.

"There is also the matter of how everyone on the team handles this new development."

Ziva sighed, "Tony," she replied as she realized the impact the other man would have on this situation.

"Tony," Gibbs confirmed.

* * *

7-29-19

So, there is one more chapter...And it's mostly about Tony.

How do you think he's going to react? What will happen to the team? Will they stay together?

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Not beta'd; standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Fortune Favors the Bold, chapter 4

* * *

Ziva smiled as she walked back to the bullpen. It was a relief to know that everything would be staying the same at work. That both her boss and the director knew and approved of her relationship with Tim.

"Tony, Timothy," she said, as she approached her desk, giving Tim a wink that their coworker couldn't see.

"How did it go?" Tim asked, staring at Ziva.

"Very well," she stated. "As I expected," she informed her lover, trying not to gloat at the fact that she had been right about what to expect from Gibbs.

Tim rolled his eyes. Okay, so he hadn't been as confident as Ziva about Gibbs not enforcing rule 12 or trying to make them choose. Of course, Tim thought, that could be because it almost seemed like Gibbs _expected_ this to happen eventually. "I'm glad," he informed Ziva. And he was. He didn't care that she was right, in fact, was glad about it since it meant that they could continue working together.

Tony had stood up the moment Ziva entered the bullpen. After she concluded her exchange with McGee, he asked, "Does Gibbs want to see me now?"

Ziva looked at him in surprise before her gaze shot to Tim. Maybe he was right about Tony and that he should hear it from them. Tim nodded his agreement, but before either one of them could say anything, Gibbs emerged from the shadows.

Swallowing the cookie that he was chewing, he said, "I'm seeing you right now," and took a sip of his coffee, staring at his Senior Field Agent.

"What's going on, boss?" Tony asked, his gaze flitting between his teammates.

Gibbs shook his head when Tony started to walk away from his desk, "Just a little discussion about fortune cookies," he commented dryly.

"Um, okay," Tony replied in confusion. "That doesn't seem like something that needed to happen behind closed doors. Unless it was about how Ziva heard them talking to her?" he snickered.

Gibbs shrugged, "Thought it best," he replied.

Tony just nodded, who was he to argue with the boss?

"I did discuss mine behind closed doors," Ziva commented, before adding, "Closed bedroom doors even."

Tony snickered.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Just reminded of a game we used to play in High School," he said before turning to Tim, "You probably did it as well," he stated before adding, "Well, maybe not _you_, but the cool kids, probably did," he teased.

Tim just rolled his eyes, suspecting what was coming.

"You see," Tony continued, not needing any prompting to explain, "Whenever we went out for Chinese food and someone read their fortune, we would add 'in bed' to the end of it, making for some very bizarre messages."

Gibbs and Ziva just stared at him before Ziva turned to Tim, "Timothy, did you do that?"

Tim shrugged, "Not really, but I've heard about it and there were times when it popped into my head after reading a fortune," he admitted.

Ziva nodded. "You still do that," she stated firmly looking at Tony. His answering blush said more than words could have. "Is that why you reacted so strangely to your fortune last week?"

"No," he denied. "Just…listen," he said before rooting around his desk for the elusive paper. "_Suppressing a moment of anger may save a day of sorrow-think before you act_," he concluded.

"In bed," his teammates simultaneously added before snickering at the look on Tony's face.

"Ha, ha," Tony retorted. "Seriously, does that fortune sound like it was meant for me? I don't have a problem with anger or not thinking before I act." He watched as the same teammates exchanged glances. "What?" he asked. "I don't."

Looking at Tim and Ziva, Gibbs asked, "Conference room?" He would let them decide if they told Tony in the bullpen or in the privacy of a conference room.

Tim and Ziva looked at one another and held a silent conversation.

"No," Tim began.

"Here and now is fine," Ziva concluded, it was still early enough that not too many people were around. Plus, maybe the location would help Tony to think before he acted since more people might witness it.

Tony stared at them, he had never seen them do that in the past. Before he could comment, Gibbs spoke again.

"Your call about how you want to do this," he stated, looking once more at the new couple.

The two had another silent conversation before Tim stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak.

Tony's head whipped back and forth between the two. "What the…How did…What's going on?" he finally asked staring at Gibbs.

Gibbs tapped Tony's fortune with his finger, "Remember that," he commanded. "They seem to be on point," he added before stepping back and yielding the floor to Tim and Ziva.

With that opening, Tim shared his fortune. At the first phrase, Tony started snickering.

"Secret love? Awww," he dragged out the single syllable word, "Does Probie have a crush on someone?" he teased. "You really believe Happily ever after exists? After all your disastrous relationships? Well, at least that explains why you didn't want to share it with the class. Wait," he suddenly called out, holding up a hand. "You _memorized_ it?" he asked, beginning to snicker at Tim again.

Gibbs cleared his throat and pointedly look down at Tony's desk where his fortune laid when the other man looked at him.

"Right," he replied, rolling his eyes "think before I act. Continue," he stated as he walked around his desk to lean against it.

Ziva then stepped forward and shared her fortune, staring at Tony after she finished as she waited for him to comment.

Tony shrugged, "Seems like a typical fortune cookie, at least the first half," he stated. "It does make me curious about what you want. It also explains why you listened to your fortune. And it makes me _really_ curious to know more about your weekend," he added lasciviously.

Ziva smirked at him, wondering if he would still feel that way once she and Tim finished their story. She then mentioned how she noticed that Tim disposed of his message, how she later retrieved it.

Tony shook his head, "I can't believe I missed that. What an opportunity. Damn, that could've been good," he muttered sorrowfully, earning glares from his teammates.

When she mentioned that she went to Tim's to ask him about it, Tony said, "Why bother? It was Abby, right? The one he secretly loves is Abby. It has to be," he added, smirking again at Tim. "Everyone knows that he'll do anything for her. It's obvious that he never really got over her. I mean, the only other female he regularly comes into contact with is-" Tony stops suddenly, his gaze flitting between Tim and Ziva. "No!"

Tim and Ziva exchanged looks once more.

"Tony," Gibbs stepped in, ready to administer a head slap if necessary.

Tony just shook his head, while continuing to stare at his teammates.

"Yes," Tim answered, deciding it wouldn't be good to ignore Tony. "I love Ziva," he declared. "Have for a while," he admitted.

"And Ziva?" Tony asked, looking at the woman in question.

"Loves Tim," she confirmed. "Possibly longer than he has loved me," she added, smirking at Tim who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I did not know it was a competition," he retorted playfully. She just smiled at him. "You _might _have loved me longer," he began, his tone belaying his skepticism, "But I love you more,"

"Now who is being competitive?" She teased before responding to his claim. "And that is debatable, you will have to prove it tonight," she flirtatiously challenged.

Both of them had taken their eyes off of Tony who had begun pacing around his desk after their confessions.

"Stop, just stop," Tony said as he returned to his chair, head bowed, eyes closed as he thought about this situation. He felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath him. This couldn't be happening.

"This is for real?" he finally asked, lifting his head up and letting his eyes flitter between all of them. "You didn't just think this up earlier today to get back at me because you guys got food poisoning from that food? Or because of the many jokes I played on you?"

Tim and Ziva nodded in unison, causing Tony to grimace and look away again.

After a few more minutes, he looked up at Gibbs, "Why the conference room discussions?" he asked. "The _separate _discussions?" he added. "Especially after an early morning meeting with Vance? This has to be about more than fortune cookies."

Gibbs nodded, "Rule 12."

Tony startled at that. He couldn't believe that he hadn't even thought about that. Wait…Tim completely disregarded one of Gibbs's rules? Now it had to be a joke, he thought. McBoyScout wouldn't do that. He cared too much about what the boss thought of him to willfully disobey that rule.

Tony frowned, that still didn't explain the meeting with Vance, he realized. Unless, he shot a look at Gibbs, it _was_ just a coincidence. Wasn't that a sign of the apocalypse, Tony wondered, two rules shattered in the same day, the same _hour_?

"While it may not be agency policy to prohibit couples from being on the same team," Gibbs explained, "it isn't something that is done often or lightly. Once I realized the situation, I discussed it with the Director,"

Tony nodded, realizing with relief that it was just the one rule that remained broken by this situation. If this situation was real, he reminded himself, still not convinced of that.

"Before talking separately to the two agents involved, to get the full story."

Tony smiled at that, rule one, never put suspects together.

But was it true? And could he handle it if it was?

"Seriously? Really real?" he asked again, staring at Tim and Ziva. Tony wondered if they would verbally answer or just nod again. A nod from McGee could indicate that it wasn't real, that it was just a joke. Having just Ziva answer could support the same idea. Because Probie, couldn't lie to Tony when asked a direct question. Tim was well trained on how to evade questions and implying an answer, but he still couldn't lie to someone who knew him well. If Tim _verbally _confirmed that it wasn't a joke, well, either McGee had been taking acting lessons or it was the truth.

"It is real," Ziva and Tim replied simultaneously, meaningfully, looking into each other's eyes.

Tony sighed and looked down at his desk again, this time keeping his eyes open. It was real, and if the way the two lovebirds were acting, it was serious. But what did this mean for him? Would he begin to feel like a third wheel? Would he be excluded from lunch 'dates'? Would the couple have 'private' jokes that he wouldn't get?

Ziva and Tim exchanged glances, their hands automatically reaching out to each other for comfort and support. Tony wouldn't keep quiet about this if it bothered him, and with the way he was avoiding looking at them, they were pretty sure he was bothered by it. The only question was, would they be able to work past this? Would Tony give them the opportunity to try?

"Gibbs, I can't work like this," Tony finally said looking towards the older man.

Tony's three teammates froze at those words. Their hopes for their team crashing around them.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs began, his voice tinged with disappointment. He didn't want to lose any members of his team, but especially not for a reason like this.

"Gibbs," Tim injected, shaking his head when his boss glanced at him. "It's okay," he added. You can't make someone accept something, can't dictate how they feel, Tim realized.

Gibbs nodded before sighing, there was only one thing left to do, decide how to break up his team, his family.

"This should be our call," Tim said softly, before pointing a finger at himself and mouthing, 'I'll go'.

"Tim," Ziva whispered, meeting her lover's eyes. Tim looked at her and smiled sadly, the two holding another silent conversation before Ziva sighed in defeat and nodded.

"This!" Tony huffed as he stood up and waved his hands around. "This is what I can't work with," he repeated.

"We get it," Tim replied, tearing his gaze from his love.

"Good," Tony gleefully nodded.

"And we understand," Tim continued.

"Then you know it's nauseating," Tony replied, rubbing his stomach as if he wasn't feeling well.

"What?" Tim, Ziva, and Gibbs asked in unison. Each of their voices conveying a different emotion. Bewilderment, disgust, and anger respectively.

Tony rolled his eyes at them. "All that lovey-dovey sh-crap," he corrected. "It's nauseating. There is no way I'm going to be able to work with that going on all the time. Not to mention the silent conversations," he continued, "That's just creepy," he explained. "I mean, I'm happy for you," he stated firmly. "Really," he added when they looked at him skeptically. "I think it's a little odd that Tim picked a girl that could break his neck as well as his heart, but well, hey, live dangerously, right?"

Tim snorted, "I picked a girl that would break _your_ neck if she thinks that you're picking on me too much," he replied, smiling at his friend, "She _loves_ me."

"I…" Tony faltered; he hadn't thought of that. "Um, Gibbs," he said, looking at the older man, "Can we get some new rules in place? Maybe something about not _injuring_ a teammate?"

Gibbs just smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I…right, we'll discuss that later," Tony stated.

"Much later," Gibbs added. "We have work to do now," he added glaring at his agents until all of them were at their desks, case files in front of them.

"Uh, boss?" Tim tentatively asked once they were all seated at their desks.

"Yeah, McGee?" their boss said, not looking up from the file in front of him.

"What did your fortune cookie say?" he asked. "You indicated to Tony that all of them seemed to be appropriate for the recipient, so I was wondering…."

Gibbs looked up to find all three of his agents looking at him.

"Never mind," Tim added. "You don't have to answer."

"I think he should," Tony injected, still staring at Gibbs.

With a sigh, the older man took a piece of paper out of his pocket, "_What you expected to happen will happen sooner than you expected_," he read.

"I…wow," Tim began only to be cut off by Tony.

"Seriously? You expected _that_ to happen?" he asked, waving his arm between McGee and Ziva.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes," he admitted. "It seemed inevitable."

"How? Why?" a bewildered Tony asked. He still had trouble believing it was real.

"They are well matched," Gibbs pointed out. "Balanced. Strong where the other isn't, and not just in a professional sense," he added.

"Would you have pushed them together if it didn't happen on their own?" Tony curiously asked.

Gibbs stared at him, "Do I look like a matchmaker to you?" he asked before adding, "And I wouldn't have had to, inevitable," he reminded the team before standing up and grabbing his empty coffee cup.

"Wait…one more thing," Tony said, staring at Gibbs once more and causing the older man to stop as he started to exit the bullpen. "You carried your fortune around with you all weekend?" he snickered.

Thwack!

"No," Gibbs said as Tony started rubbing the back of his head. "I left it here, saw it on my desk this morning and grabbed it to have with the coffee I was about to get when I ran into these two holding hands."

Tim nodded, "So you hadn't read it yet, didn't know to expect what you were expecting."

Gibbs shook his head, "Didn't read it until after I talked with the two of you," he shared. "Grabbed a cup of coffee and had the cookie before I returned to the bullpen. And now I suggest that all of you return to work," he strongly suggested before exiting the bullpen.

* * *

"Thanks, Tony," Tim said softly a half hour later when it was just the two of them in the bullpen.

"For what?" A bewildered Tony asked looking at the younger man.

"For taking the news about Ziva and I so well. I, _we_," he corrected, "were worried you were going to be angry about it," he shared.

Tony hesitated a moment, "I was," he admitted.

Tim blinked in surprise at that news, "But-"

"I read my fortune over and over," he sheepishly admitted. "When I returned to my desk to distance myself from you guys and the situation, to wrap my head around it, to get my feet back under me," he added, making light of how much the news of his teammates as a couple had knocked him off kilter, "It was right in front of me. I remembered Gibbs saying that they seemed to be true and I thought about what I could lose if I lost my temper, if I didn't think first."

"Tony," Tim said slowly, not sure how to continue. "If you're not really okay with this," he began before trailing off.

"What? You'll break up with Ziva?"

"Hell, no," Tim immediately replied, causing Tony to snicker at the honest response.

"Good answer, Timothy," Ziva said stepping into the bullpen to stand next to Tim, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"It's the only answer," Tim added before meeting her to exchange a quick kiss.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Tony said before admitting, "It all will."

"We know,"

Tony shook his head, "Really creepy," he reminded them. "I don't know which is worse, saying things at the same time, completing each other's sentences, or those silent conversations," he stated, looking once more at the happy couple.

Tim just smiled at him, he didn't see anything creepy about any of that.

Ziva boldly sat down on Tim's lap, and whispered in his ear her agreement with those thoughts.

"Okay, that's the creepiest," Tony announced. "You too being so lovey dovey, it's so..." he trailed off not sure how to describe it without getting Ziva mad at him. "It's like Gibbs being nice," Tony tried to explain, "it just seems wrong, like going against the rules."

"They did break rule 12," Gibbs reminded the them.

"Boss! We were just..." Tony's voice trailed off when the older man just raised an eyebrow.

"Getting back to work?" He offered, "in your own chairs, at your own desks," he added, giving Ziva and Tim a pointed look.

"Of course,"' Ziva agreed as she gave Tim a quick kiss before standing up.

Tony looked between Tim and Ziva, "Why did you decide to break rule 12?" he curiously asked.

Gibbs had started to order them back to work again but after hearing Tony's question, looked curious about the answer as well.

Ziva smiled and waved her fortune, "Twelve was listed as a lucky number for both of us, and of course, we all know that there is no such thing as a coincidence," she replied, smiling at them.

"Maybe you should've played those numbers," Tony stated.

"That's you that does that," Tim commented.

"Only if I think the fortune applies to me," he reminded his coworker.

"Uh-huh," Tim nodded, bringing up the lottery numbers on his computer. "Well, we wouldn't have won. Not a 12 in the bunch," he informed them. "Friday's winning numbers are: 2, 5, 18, 45, and 49. Saturday's were: 3, 5, 27, 42, and"

"And 67," Tony completed with him.

Tim looked up in surprise, "Yeah…how did you know?"

Tony groaned, "Those are the lucky numbers on my fortune," he explained, waving around the small rectangular piece of paper.

"You won?" Ziva asked skeptically.

Tony shook his head, "No. I didn't play, didn't think the fortune was meant for me," he reminded them.

"Oh," she replied softly before starting to snicker. Tim and Gibbs quickly joining in while Tony just banged his head on the desk.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys," Abby called as she raced out of the elevator and towards their desks. "You aren't going to believe this," she said as she held up a little white piece of paper. "I got Chinese food yesterday and got the strangest fortune…"

* * *

7-31-19

Well, that's the end...didn't plan on having Abby's reaction since this fic wasn't about her, but I couldn't resist her coming in at the end. Below there is also an omake about another scene that brought up Abby...didn't make the final cut and this chapter was long enough as it was. Someday I might add a chapter about Abby, there are a few other 'scenes' that didn't make it in either, so who knows.

And I had planned all along for Tony's lucky numbers to be the winning lottery numbers that he didn't play :)

Also included everyone's fortunes from this story...Except Abby's...if you think of something that would be good, let me know, maybe it will inspire me to add a chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it, now go get some Chinese food, read your fortune and play your lucky numbers...and good luck.

* * *

OMAKE… Tony's proposal

"Boss, we really need some new rules," Tony whined after witnessing Tim and Ziva kiss and hug each other for what seemed to be the tenth time in an hour. "Like a 12a or something," he suggested, "no hugging or kissing coworkers while on the clock."

Tim snorted, "Yeah, you can tell that one to Abby."

Tony frowned, "Where is Abby? You guys did tell her about this, right?"

Tim and Ziva exchanged looks once more. "We had decided not to tell anyone," Tim admitted. "We weren't going to hide it or deny it if asked, but we weren't going to announce it either."

Tony frowned, "So you wouldn't have told me?" he asked, his voice indicating how upsetting he found that idea.

Tim snorted, "We wouldn't have needed to. Gibbs discovered it before we even made it to our desks. I have no doubts that you would've done the same."

Tony grinned, "I am a very special agent," he concurred.

Tim rolled his eyes, "It just seemed strange. I mean, what do we do, walk into a room together, announce that we were now a couple and then…what?" Tim asked. "It's-"

"Yeah, I get it," Tony nodded, cutting him off. And he did when Tim explained it like that.

* * *

Everyone's fortunes:

Ziva: _Your love life will be happy and harmonious_. _The time to act is now. Go after what you want  
_The first half is the fortune I got the day I started writing this...had already started it before I ate the cookie and read the fortune, but was able to work it in.

Tim: _The one you secretly love, secretly loves you in return. Happily ever after is yours for the taking. Stop denying your feelings, be bold_

Tony: '_suppressing a moment of anger may save a day of sorrow.'—think before react  
_The quoted part was an actual fortune I got last February...

Gibbs: _What you expected to happen will happen sooner than you expected_


End file.
